Summer of '79
by LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: This is a songfic to the song 'Summer of '69', though for this story it was changed to '79. Follow part of Remus Lupin's summer.


For the purposes of this story, I am making it the summer of '79 instead of '69. I don't care that it doesn't fit right, it's close enough for me. Hope you like it, review. Oh! And if you don't like it, flame me, I've always wanted to respond to one, even though this is the only chapter, I've always thought they would be funny. Yeah, I know, I'm weird.

Disclaimer- I don't own the song 'Summer of '69, or Harry Potter, or anything else that you recognize. If you have to read this to know that, stay were you are, help is on the way.

I got my first real six string   
Bought it at the five and dime  
Played it till my fingers bled  
Was the summer of '79

Remus Lupin walked out of a store in muggle London carrying a guitar case. Inside was a six string guitar. His first real guitar. He also had a book that taught someone to play guitar. He took it back to the flat he and three other guys lived in. Sirius was the only one there. He bounded over with much to much energy for Remus' liking and took the guitar.

"This is awesome, where'd ya get it?"

"Muggle London" Remus replied.

Remus got out the book and started learning to play. An hour later he was starting to get the hang of it. He hadn't played a guitar since the summer before his third year at Hogwarts. His brother, Rom, had been teaching him, it was the 5th summer in a row that he had been learning with his brothers guitar, when Rom was attacked by Death Eaters. He decided that he really wanted to learn again. He was pretty good._  
  
Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Peter quit, Jimmy got married  
I should've known we'd never get far_

Two weeks later the four who shared the flat sat staring at Sirius stupidly.

"I'm serious guys, we should start a band. I'll play drums, Remy here can play guitar, Jimmy-

"Don't call me that" James growled.

"-can play bass guitar, and Petey can play keyboard, and we can all sing." Sirius continued as if James had not interrupted.

They got the band started, and it turned out that they weren't to bad. They played songs that were popular in the muggle world already. They called themselves 'The Marauders'. They even got a few gigs.

Peter started disappearing a lot, and moved out, telling the guys that he needed to quit the band, he got a real job that required more time, and couldn't devote anymore time to the band. A few months later James proposed to his long time girlfriend, Lily Evens, and she said yes. He also quit, saying that he needed to grow up. That they all needed to grow up.

All that was left was Sirius and Remus, with a bunch of guys signed up to try out to take the position of keyboard. They decided that that was the end of their band, and gave up, to spend more time getting respectable jobs._  
  
Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Yeah, I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life (hey)_

Remus thought of all that he could have done during that time, but couldn't seem to make himself care. He'd had so much fun that summer. He missed those days, even though they seemed to last forever, they also seemed to go by way to fast. They were, without doubt, the best time that he had ever had. He wished that he could go back and relive it over and over, but it was impossible now.

_  
  
Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you! Yeah _

He had gotten a job at the local drive-on movie theater, showing movies. He got to watch all sorts of movies, all the time. Every once in a while he got stuck at the concession stands. Once there was a girl that came, one that he couldn't forget, her name was Emily. He had asked her on a date and she had said yes. She was a muggle who lived with her mother._  
  
Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life  
(oh ya!)  
Back in the summer of '79  
(oh)_

Remus had proposed to her while they were on her mother's porch.

"It may take me awhile before I have enough money to pay for a wedding, and a bigger place." Remus told her.

She told him that she would wait forever.

_  
  
Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no...  
(yeah) _

Emily broke it off with Remus, after a month, saying that she had found someone new. Apparently she wouldn't wait forever. He would often get out that old six string out and play, and relive the memories. He often wondered what went wrong with everything. Everything had been great, but suddenly, after that, it was all downhill.

_  
  
And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six string  
I think about you wonder what went wrong  
  
Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that it'd last forever  
and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life (oh yeah)  
Back in the summer of '79 (uh huh)  
It was the summer of '79 (oh yeah)  
Me and my baby in '79  
Oooh, hey  
It was the summer  
Summer, Summer of '79  
Hey_


End file.
